This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Natural resources, such as oil and gas, are used as fuel to power vehicles, heat homes, and generate electricity, in addition to a myriad of other uses. Once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource.
Offshore drilling operations traditionally use a combination of surface equipment (e.g., floating vessels or platforms) and subsea equipment to access and extract the resource from the subsea well. In some circumstances, underwater vehicles may be used to inspect and/or to monitor the subsea equipment or the well. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an efficient and reliable subsea navigation system to facilitate control and/or movement of underwater vehicles.